Conventional hydraulic system contains a hydraulic valve configured to adjust hydraulic pressure, flow and flowing direction of hydraulic oil so as to drive an actuator to operate, such as a lifting and a descending of a jack, a linear movement of a hydraulic cylinder, a rotation of a hydraulic motor, or a movement of an excavator. However, a valve block is provided to connect oil tubes so as to avoid leakage of the hydraulic oil and pressure loss in the hydraulic valve, thus causing high production cost and large size of the hydraulic valve.
To reduce the pressure loss, replacing another valve core of larger diameter is required, but the production cost increases accordingly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.